


Pro Bono

by Twice_Shy (notboldly)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Criminal Derek Hale, Flirting, Lawyer Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notboldly/pseuds/Twice_Shy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles follows a police cruiser to the Argent Estate, where he meets Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pro Bono

Stiles had done a lot of stupid things in his life, but even he was left questioning his judgement when he chased down that police cruiser like some amateur private eye. It hadn't been his plan, not at all, but one minute he'd been minding his own business, downing a burger and fries from the greasiest diner in town, and the next, he'd heard the sirens start screaming. In his rear view mirror, he saw cruisers peel out of the parking lot and take off down Main like someone had called in another robbery on the other side of town. It was the first interesting thing to happen all day, and Stiles was just watching the lights pass him by, feeling idly curious, when he saw the ominous Supernatural Services van pass by as well. 

It took Stiles exactly ten seconds to decide the rest of his burger wasn't worth it, and he stuffed it in the greasy bag tucked under his dash. He waited a beat and then turned to follow the next police car that passed him, taking care to stay at least a block behind the entire time and hopefully lend some stealth to his vibrant blue car. The cruiser left Main while Stiles followed, and they hit the interstate, headed north, and that's when Stiles knew it was bad; the majority of the local werewolves lived to the east, closer to Paradise and the trees beyond, with a hilarious number of supernatural creatures calling Helltown their hometown. The only people who lived just off the interstate but were under Beacon Hills jurisdiction, to Stiles's knowledge, were _hunters_.

It was paranoia that had Stiles calling Scott one-handed while he tailed the cruiser, and it seemed justified when Scott didn't answer. Scott, his werewolf best friend who'd been up visiting his hunter in-laws at their garden party, _didn't answer_. 

When he saw the cruiser take the first exit on the right, the one that led to the Argent's estate, the paranoia got worse.

"Oh my God," Stiles said quietly, hands shaking. "Oh my _God_." He was going to kill Scott if it turned out he'd gotten shot again, or if he'd done something stupid like tried to eat someone's pet rabbit. _Kill him_. Werewolves were hard to kill, everyone knew that, but Stiles would _manage_ , a process he was going to illustrate in detail once he laid eyes on his fluffy puppy of a friend. He rehearsed the speech in his head, over and over again, to keep himself from panicking, and the righteous fury was enough to carry him all the way to the Argent's estate, where the criminal activities were apparently already in full swing. The flashing lights led him down one of the less used roads now that he'd lost track of his helpful cruiser guide in the trees, and Stiles was more than a little surprised when the road led him past the main house, to one of the guest cottages.

Stiles parked his car in a secluded batch of trees, ready to jump out or flee depending on the situation, and his anger left him in one startled whoosh when he saw what was going on; he didn't recognize the person the SS was subduing _at all_ , not even taking into account the distance or the fact he was moving almost too fast to see. The guy was wolfed out and snarling, fighting against the nearby officers one-handed like he was fighting for his life rather than just on principle, and the tasers were out. Stiles winced in sympathy when one bolt caught him in the back and he went down, only to shake it off and get back up. Strange werewolf or not, it was impressive; those tasers fucking hurt.

Stiles had been watching the whole scene with horrible fascination for nearly a whole minute before his phone began to ring, and he answered without looking.

"This better be Scott, or you are wolf-stew, mister."

"Stiles!" Scott's voice was excited, not apologetic like Stiles had hoped. "Dude, are you watching the news? Someone just attacked Allison's aunt!"

"You don't say." Stiles watched the guy go down again, and this time he stayed down, pinned under the weight of four officers. He did not look happy, but if Kate Argent was involved, Stiles expected nothing else. "Has she been poaching again?"

"Maybe, I don't know. I think she recognized the guy, though—she said "oh it's you" or something."

"Hmm." An idea started to form in Stiles's mind, and he couldn't tell whether that made the whole thing better or worse. The anonymous werewolf currently being handcuffed had dark hair, but Stiles couldn't make out much else; could he be one of Kate's previous victims? Or a relative? Lord knew she had no shortage of enemies from her illegal hunting days.

Scott was saying something in his ear, but now that Stiles knew he was safe, his curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Stiles, are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah, man, but I've gotta go." He glanced at the fast food bag, turned on its side and halfway under his seat now. "My food's getting cold."

Scott might've said goodbye, Stiles didn't know, because a second later he hung up his phone with a decisive stab of his finger and opened the recording device, mind already elsewhere.

"Stiles Stilinski, at the Argent Estate, 12:48 pm. An unknown werewolf has been apprehended—roughly, possibly excessive force, look into that later—by the SS and Beacon Hill's own boys in blue. End and send message."

Once his phone chimed, showing his message had been sent to his email and his dad, Stiles tossed his phone aside and turned off his car. He carefully and quietly opened his car door, knowing he only had one shot at this and he had to time it perfectly. It didn't take long; someone had to go and get Kate's statement, and between that and the usual securing of the scene and witness statements from who knew how many guests, the cruiser Mr. Wolf had been crammed into was left unwatched.

Stiles opened the passenger door of the cruiser and crawled in, and when he turned to look in the backseat, a fully human face stared back at him. A really handsome human face, but that wasn't the point.

"If you stay silent, I can get you out of this," Stiles blurted, gaze flicking back and forth, looking for any sign they were going to be interrupted. The man in the backseat just stared him down with pale green eyes. "And I mean really silent. I can tell you're chatty otherwise, but really exercise that right to remain silent."

That got an eye roll, so at least Stiles knew he was listening.

"And who are you supposed to be?" His voice was higher than expected, and significantly less snarly. "A boy scout? A Good Samaritan? Some lost kid?"

Yeah, Stiles knew the beanie wasn't doing him any favors in that department, but in his defense, it was a Saturday, and his very-adult ass wasn't wearing a suit on a Saturday.

"Rude. I'll have you know I don't usually come cheap, but I'm here for you anyway."

The guy's eyebrows shot up, making him look more startled than his spiky hair already did.

"Are you…soliciting me for sex in a police car?"

Stiles gaped, face flaming, because it had been years since someone had accused him of that sort of thing. Or, okay, more like months.

"Of course not!" The protest might have come out too vehement, but Stiles was not used to this exchange happening in police cars, okay.

The guy stared some more and then leaned forward, slowly, until the only thing really separating them was the cage. He had gold flecks in his eyes and truly amazing stubble, and he was eyeing Stiles like…like…

Like he was playing him.

"You want to."

Stiles didn't know if he could honestly deny that without his heartbeat giving him away, but now that he knew the guy was Blue Steeling him, it was a lot easier to snort in response. Like he'd never even consider it, and definitely wasn't wondering if that stubble was as soft as it looked.

"Seriously, dude, get your mind off of the Discovery Channel."

Another eye roll, but this time, Stiles thought he saw the hint of a smile before Suave Wolf leaned back.

"That's speciesist, and you have about a minute before they come back."

"My name is Stiles, and I'm your attorney. Pro bono." Stiles grinned when his newest client looked skeptical. "Trust me, you want me on this. All I need is a name."

Precious seconds passed, where Stiles was sure the guy was going to just let the clock run down. Then,

"My name is Derek Hale. And they have my sister."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post:
> 
> http://allhalethespark.tumblr.com/post/124964810497/hoechlinslapsdylansbutt-kierenwilcox
> 
> This is a short tumblr fic, and not the beginning of a longer story/series. I just kind of wanted to write it.
> 
> Feedback is very welcome, and I hope you all enjoyed; come visit me on [Tumblr](http://notboldly.tumblr.com) if you want!


End file.
